1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB connector, especially to a USB connector supporting both protocols of USB2.0 and USB3.0
2. Description of Related Art
A peripheral device having USB interfaces provides a plug-and-play function, so after relevant products are launched, the products really catch consumers attention. The USB2.0 protocol is capable of providing a transmission speed up to 480M bits/sec. With the development of multimedia technology, if a multimedia file having a volume of 25 GB is desired to be downloaded through the USB2.0 protocol, it may take quite a while and may not satisfy consumer's needs. As a result, the USB3.0 protocol is launched, the USB3.0 protocol is capable of providing a transmission speed up to 4.8 G bits/sec, if the same 25 GB multimedia file is desired to be downloaded through the USB 3.0 protocol, the required time is only one tenth of the original time that the USB2.0 protocol may take.
At present, the USB2.0 protocol is still the main stream in the market, and most peripheral devices having USB interfaces can only support the USB2.0 protocol, so how to design an electric connector capable of supporting both of the USB2.0 and USB3.0 protocols is an issue to be concerned.
With respect to the mentioned disadvantages of conventional connectors, the present invention provides a novel USB connector for improving said disadvantages.